Beauty and the tyranto rex Chapter 3
That day, Drake and Nack stared at the house, where Schala is at. This is Drake's chance to marry her. "Oh boy, Schala's going to get the surprise of her life, huh Drake?" Nack asked. "Yep, this is her lucky day," said Drake, as he let go of the branch, which swings back and hits Nack in the mouth, with leaves on it. Drake walked toward the party, where the band, guests and others. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and…purpose to the girl," Drake laughed. The other people laughed, but Larxene, Jessie and Neyla are crying. "Now you, Nack. When Schala and I come out that door…" said Drake. "Oh, I know, I know. I'll strike up the band," Nack began to direct the band, but Drake slams a baritone on Nack's head, "Not yet, idiot!" "Sorry!" said Nack. Meanwhile, Schala was reading her book inside on her house, until a knock was heard; she puts the book down and walks to the door. Schala reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Drake. Schala rolled her eyes and moaned, as she opens the door. "Drake, what a pleasant…surprise," said Schala. "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Schala, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…" Drake pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean, "This is the day your dreams come true." "What do you know about dreams, Drake?" Schala asked. "Plenty, here picture this," Drake plops down on the chair and props his mud-covered feet on Schala's book, "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife, massaging my feet," Schala is disgusted, while Drake continues, "While the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." "Dogs?" asked Schala. "No, Schala! Strapping boys, like me," said Drake. "Imagine that," Schala picked up her book, places a mark on it, and puts it back to the shelf. "And do you know who that wife will be?" Drake asked. "Let me think," said Schala. "You, Schala!" said Drake. Schala ducked under Drake's arms, "Drake, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." Drake pushed the chairs out of the way, until he reaches Schala and traps her against the door, "Say you'll marry me." "I'm very sorry, Drake, but…but," Schala reaches for the doorknob, "I just don't deserve you!" Schala twists the knob and the door opens; she ducks under Drake as he trembles out of the door and into the mud with a Swinub. The band began to play, while Schala threw Drake's shoes out and slammed the door. Nack is still directing the band, until he saw Drake's feet. Nack cuts the band and saw Drake, glaring at him, with the Swinub on the top. "So, how'd it go?" Nack asked. Drake picks up Nack by the neck, "I'll have Schala for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Drake drops Nack into the mud and walked away. "Touchy!" said Nack as the Swinub snorted. Meanwhile Schala pokes her head out of the door, "Is her gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless…" Madam Drake, can't you just see it Madam Drake, his little wife Schala was dressed as a wife and kicks the bucket, scaring the animals. No sir, not me, I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life Schala runs off to an open field, overlooking a beautiful valley. I want adventure in the great white somewhere I wanted more than I can tell And for once it might be grand To have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned Suddenly, Epona runs into the open field, as Schala looks at him, knowing that E. Gadd are not with him. "Epona, what are you doing here?" Schala stopped Epona, "Where's Dad? Where is he, Epona? What happen? Oh, we have to find him; you have to take me to him!" Schala began to unhook the cart. Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanmakes